When Will These Feelings Reach You?
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It is the debut of Mach Moerl. Synopsis Mashin Chaser is revealed to be Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, but Mr. Belt cannot figure out how to get him to return to his original self. Meanwhile, Shinnosuke tries to figure out why Lila is being targeted and/or protected by Roidmude #096. Plot Traumatized by the fact that Chase was once Proto-Drive, he reverted back to his Roidmude form and screamed in pain. Nonetheless, Mach pursued him in their bikes but he escaped. Shocked by the twisted turn of events, Kiriko tried to figure out a way to get him to their side but Go disagrees, saying that all Roidmudes are the enemies of humanity. As Kiriko asked Lila about her connection with Roidmude 096, Shinnosuke was called by Genpachiro to the prison after an attack happened, where Koichi was held in suspended animation like Sunahara earlier, along with a Tarot card marked "The Chariot" left there. Lila's manager discovered that she and Kiriko had gone missing thus he and Go went to search for them. Go tried to use his Signal Bikes to help look for Kiriko but they are stuck to their abilities(Magarl can't stop curving and Tomarle stops whenever a "stop" sign appears in front of him), all while Roidmude 096 overseers him. Lila and Kiriko, who were previously suspected to be missing, were actually at a park. Lila suspected that Roidmude 096 might have been a fortuneteller who saved her from suicide from a long time ago. Meanwhile at the Special Investigation Unit's base, Jun recognized the two cards earlier from Hiroki Nikaido, a fortuneteller whose prediction is 100% accurate, and disappeared a year ago. Lila revealed that she and Hiroki were in a relationship once. However, as her acting career became more successful, they hardly saw each other. Her manager then arrived and tried to escort her back to work but Roidmude 096 interfered and poisoned him. Go quickly dashed into the scene and transformed into Mach. Before he could end 096's life, the Heavy Acceleration stopped, enabling Lila to stop Mach in time for the Roidmude to escape. Another Tarot card was left at the scene, marked The Hierophant. Shinnosuke arrived at the scene and deduced that 096 is Hiroki. Kiriko tried to use this to prove that humans could possibly co-exist peacefully with Roidmudes, which Go disagreed with again. Meanwhile, Chaser was about to be disposed of by Brain. Brain stated that another reset of his Roidmude form would not be possible, as he was the one who previously reset Chase, who however managed to regain a portion of his past memories. Medic then offered to reset Chase herself, but in a more risky and dangerous way, along with Heart's approval of the plan. Shinnosuke and Kiriko investigated Hiroki's abandoned room to search for clues. According the apartment's landlady, sometime ago while she was sweeping the stairs, Lila's manager argued with Hiroki and wanted to end their relationship, saying that it was to ensure Lila's success in her career. Finding a key that led to Lila's old apartment, they found Hiroki's sets of Tarot cards and Lila's diary which revealed a shocking truth. Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Go called Lila to the same park that Lila and Hiroki first met and showed her her old diary. The truth was that, sometime ago at their old meeting spot, Hiroki decided to end their relationship under orders of her manager. She wasn't able to accept it and attempted suicide but accidentally threw Hiroki into the sea. Traumatized from her actions, Roidmude 096 absorbed her trauma and her memories as a data for his human form. Roidmude 096 appeared as Shinnosuke and Go transformed to fight him. Both Riders finished him with Double Rider Kick. As the whole event seemed to be over, Chase appeared in front of them, seemingly appearing more twisted than before and mercilessly attacked the Riders. Kiriko tried to made him remember his old memories but her actions were futile. Medic and Brain appeared, with the latter ordering Chase to kill Kiriko, however Drive interfered, saving Kiriko's life. As Brain was about to finish Mach, the Rider took Shift Max Flare that Drive dropped and transformed into Mach Moerl. Mach succesfully burnt Brain and got the upper hand of the battle until Medic teleported the Roidmudes back to their base. Picking up the fallen cards from 096, Kiriko realised that there was one card missing and that was the card marked The World. This represented Hiroki's true feelings towards Lila. As Shinnosuke explains to Go that Kiriko will not give up on Chase, the missing card marked The World floats underneath the sea. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest cast * /Roidmude 096: * : * : * : *Administrator: Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Cars Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed **Tire Exchange: Hooking Wrecker, Max Flare (by Mach) *'Type Used:' **Type Wild Wrecker, Type Speed *'Bikes Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: Signal Magarl, Signal Tomarle *'Form Used:' **Mach, Mach Magarl, Mach Tomarle, Mach Moerl *'Viral Cores Used:' **Chaser Cobra, Chaser Spider, Chaser Bat *'Busou Forms Used' **Busou Chaser Cobra, Busou Chaser Spider, Busou Chaser Bat Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Shift Speed, Shift Wild **Signal Bikes: Signal Magarl, Signal Tomarle *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Heart, Brain, Medic, Roidmude 096† **'Count at episode end:' 86 (technical); 85 (true) *'Answer to the episode's question': For Chase, soon as he is currently in a brainwashed state because of Brain & Medic. *'Guess the Shift Car!': Colorful Commercial (correctly answered), Road Winter (pass), Amazing Circus (correctly answered), Signal Mach (pass) *This episode marks the first time Mach uses a Shift Car in his Mach Driver Honoh. Errors *''to be added'' References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「その想いが届くのはいつか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「その想いが届くのはいつか」